companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
M10 Tank Destroyer
"Wolverine, move it out!" The M10 Tank Destroyer or the M10 Wolverine is an Allied heavy vehicle unit that is featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info The M10 Tank Destroyer or 3-inch Gun Motor Carriage(GMC) M10 was a United States tank destroyer of World War II. Also known as the Wolverine by the British. The M10 Tank Destroyer was design to full fill the role of anti-tank warfare. Build from Sherman chassis, the M10 Tank Destroyer was armed with 3"(76.2mm) M7 gun on a open-topped turrent. The M10 Tank Destroyer was design to counter the German Bliztkrieg force. The M10 Tank Destroyer was one of the most important US tank destroyer of World War II, it proved to be a successful anti-tank vehicle and served throughout the war. The M10 Tank Destroyer featured in the game was armed with the 76.2mm M7 gun on an open-topped turrent, but without the secondary armament. The M10 Tank Destroyer is an important factor to the Allies, as it was the few weapon that can tackle the German panzers. The M10 Tank Destroyer is also fast and agile, second to the Cromwell Tank, it can move around the battlefield quickly. It can also use its speed to flank the sluggish German panzers and attack thier side or rear. Because of that, it trade off its armoured protection for its speed. The M10 Tank Destroyer is a powerful anti-tank vehacle, the 76.2mm M7 gun can punch through panzers such as Stug IV, SdKfz 234 Armoured Car, Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank and Panzer IV relative easily. Even the Panther and the heavily armoured Tiger and King Tiger will have problems when facing the M10 Tank Destroyer. Since it has poor protection, it is not advicable to use as a spearhead vehicle, instead used infantry or M4A3 Sherman for frontline combat while the M10 Tank Destroyer provide anti-tank fire support. Some prefer to build the M10 Tank Destroyer in large numbers, as it is cheaper than the M4A3 Sherman, large formation of M10 Tank Destroyer can overwhelme the enemies and secure victory for the Allies. As it is low cost and cost effieciency, it was favor by many as the first heavy vehicle to be deployed to the frontline. Supported by infantry or provide support to infantry and tanks, it can perform very well on the battlefield. As long as the M10 Tank Destroyer is on the battlefield, the Axis will think twice before sending thier panzers on the battlefield. Combat History(Campaign) The M10 Tank Destroyer was first field by the Allies in Hébécrevon during Operation Cobra. Badly hammered, the shattered Panzer Lehr division was force to retreat to Hébécrevon where they were persuited by Able Company. Able Company was tasked to wiped out the Panzer Lehr's last surviving 7 Panther tanks. M10 Tank Destroyer played a key role in this mission, while infantry and tanks flushed the Panther from its hideout, the M10 Tank Destroyer flank it and destroy the Panther. M10 Tank Destroyer was continue to see action, replacing the M4A3 Sherman for anti-tank role. Operation Luttich, during the mission Hill 317: Dawn, Able Company managed to hold the hill until dawn, reinforcement arrived to relieved them, among the rienforcement is a M10 Tank Destroyer. During Falaise Pocket, the M10 Tank Destroyer was used to destroy Captain Schultz's Panzer Gruppe, and the Tiger Ace tank he drove also destroyed by the Allies. The M10 Tank Destroyer along with other tanks and infantry managed to secure the bridge around Chambois and stopping the Tiger tanks from reopening it. Weakness Although its pack a powerful punch, its design has one major flaw. It sacrifices protection for mobility and speed. The M10 Tank Destroyer is lightly armored that it can't take a lot of punishment like the M4A3 Sherman. Anti-tank guns and Marder III can knock it out quickly. The tank destroyer itself carry only the primary armament and does not have any secondary armament, meant that infantry attacking will never suffer surpressing fire. Deadly if engaged with infantry that have AT weapons. Stormtrooper Squad, Grenadier Squad, Panzer Grenadier that arm with Panzershreck can easily blow the tank destroyer into pieces. M10 Tank Destroyer is best avoid to be use as a single unit. Super heavy unit like the Tiger, King Tiger, and Jagdpanther with thier 88mm gun are more than capabable taking out these lightly armored vehicles. Despite of its poor protection, it is one of the heavy vehicles that will frequently build by Allies Commander in multiplayer mode as it is cheaper to build a M10 Tank Destroyer than a M4A3 Sherman. The M10 Tank Destroyer is heavily used by many Allies Commander. With thier powerful guns they are very hazardous to attack with panzers, and the M10 Tank Destroyer will put panzers as priority target. The best defense is groups of Stormtrooper Squads/Panzer Grenadiers with the panzershreck upgrade or AT guns. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Vehicles